En el amor y raras verdades
by gabyuchiha98
Summary: Hinata esta cansada de las humillaciones por parte de su padre y su familia sale un dia y encuentra al amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es una historia de una pareja un poco extraña ojala les guste_

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el patio principal de la gran mansión Hyuga una muchacha de cabellos azules como el cielo nocturno y unos ojos plata que parecían la luna compitiendo con su hermana menor para ver quién sería la nueva líder del mas importante clan en Konoha.<p>

Ella entregaba todo su potencial pero aun así no era suficiente para triunfar en contra de su hermana, golpeaba, se defendía pero nada era suficiente en un descuido su hermana la ataco y ella cayo inconsciente; cuando despertó su clan había tomado una decisión su hermana menor Hanabi sucedería al clan mientras ella sería desterrada a la familia secundaria del clan no se le impondría el sello maldito por ser la hija mayor de del jefe del clan y todavía no se le informaría a nadie que no perteneciese al clan, se informaría al resto de la aldea cuando Hanabi tuviera 20 años edad suficiente para ser líder del clan.

Al terminar todos los miembros de la familia secundaria del clan debían retirarse solo se podía quedar una persona Neji Hyuga el primo de esa indefensa chica a la cual su padre y resto de la familia principal empezaron a recriminar, humillar e insultar. La única razón para la que su primo se quedara hay observando este hecho a pesar de no ser de la familia principal era el gran aprecio que este le tenía pero a pesar de todo a él no le apetecía estar hay observando la desgracia de su prima.

**Eres una desgracia para el clan Hinata eres muy débil es una deshonra que hayas nacido aquí-** Su padre le decía aunque para ella era tan normal desde que su hermana había tenido edad para entrena el no hacia más que decirle eso y había empeorado desde que había empezado a entrenar a su primo-**Cuando será que te harás fuerte para ser digna de ser una Hyuga más aun de ser mi hija eres una deshonra.**

Sujetándola del brazo le grito:

**¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO ERES DIGNA DE SIQUIERA VER A LOS QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ ERES DERROTADA POR TU HERMANA QUE ES 5 AÑOS MENOR QUE DESHONOR VETE, VETE Y NO TE ATREVAS A VERME A LA CARA NI A VOLVER A HABLARME!**

Salió de ahí recibiendo las miradas de desprecio de la familia principal, detrás de ella salió su primo; ella sabía que el salía a ver como se encontraba pero ella no quería ver a nadie salió por la puerta y corrió, corrió hasta que sus piernas no le dieron más luego se tumbó en el suelo y lloro descargo su sufrimiento con su llanto ni siquiera imagino que alguien estaba observándola desde un lugar oscuro en medio de esa noche fría la cual le había quitado su alegría e ilusiones y su más grande sueño enorgullecer a su padre; hacia unos meses había perdido su gran amor Naruto había comenzado a salir con una chica que conoció en una misión de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

En ese momento pensó _"Todos tienen tanto o poco, los que tienen poco al menos tienen algo yo no tengo nada",_ en ese momento una vos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**¿Porque tan s****ola niña no sabes que es peligroso para una niña estar afuera a tan altas horas de la noche, te podría pasar algo?...**


	2. Chapter 2

_ola aquí el capitulo 2 ojala lo disfruten_

* * *

><p>¿Porque<strong> tan sola niña no sabes que es peligroso para una niña estar afuera a tan altas horas de la noche, te podría pasar algo?...<strong>

Hinata se voltea lentamente para ver de quien es la voz de quien está hablándole cuando por fin puede observar directamente a la persona lo primero que nota es su mirada carmesí en un susurro que sonó como pregunta pronuncio _**"Sasuke-kun eres tú"**_; la voz responde con un poco de agresividad

**No, no soy mi estúpido hermano menor**

En ese momento ella se para y se acerca a la persona y observa que es nada más y nada menos que un akatsuki y no solo eso el asesino del gran clan Uchiha; Itachi Uchiha.

Ella empieza a alejarse pero en un momento se detuvo y le pregunto

**H: ¿Vienes por Naruto verdad?**

**I: No, no vengo por el por ahora en algún momento lo hare pero no es este.**

**H: Entonces a que vienes Uchiha planean un atentado o algo por el estilo.**

**I: No, no es eso Hyuga, simplemente estaba observando el paisaje y escuche un llanto así que decidí ir a ver qué ocurría y me encontré contigo muchachita.**

**H: Era eso, no pensé que un traidor a su aldea anduviera por estos alrededores.**

**I: Mocosa estúpida, yo puedo andar por donde a mí se me pegue la gana entendiste.**

Antes de que ella reaccionara completamente se encontraba pegada a un árbol con el Uchiha sosteniéndola del cuello; ella simplemente decidió murmurar algo.

**H: Su-Suel-ta-tame.**

**I: Porque debería de hacerlo niñata.**

**H: Por q-q-que yo- yo pue-puedo a-ayu-da-darte.**

**I: A que podrías ayudarme tu estúpida.**

**H: No- No se e-en lo que tú quieras, so-solo sue-sueltame. Onegai.**

Itachi la soltó y Hinata pudo controlar su respiración pero no se movió y simplemente agradeció a su agresor.

**H: Gracias por soltarme Itachi-San** **se lo agradezco sinceramente.**

Itachi miro a la chica un poco raro y luego

**I: Me agradeces por haberte ahorcado realmente eres rara niña.**

**H: Itachi-San, no le agradezco eso si no el haberme soltado.**

**I: Niña dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que fuera no.**

Itachi intento evadir la conversación que se estaba volviendo estresante para él, Hinata simplemente lo miro fijamente y asintió con la cabeza, Itachi comienza a acercarse a ella y cuando estuvo cerca le dijo

**I: ¡Oh! Ahora que recuerdo tal vez haya algo útil que puedas hacer por mí, escuche que en Konoha hay un restaurante llamado Ichirachi Ichiroki**

**H: No será Ichiraku.**

**I: Creo que si es en uno en el que sirven ramen.**

**H: Si es Ichiraku que quieres que haga por ti hay.**

**I: Quiero que me compres… Un plato de ramen y me lo traigas hasta aquí.**

Hinata lo mira un poco extrañada mientras le sale una gótica en la cabeza

**H: E-Es enserio ¡Eres un asesino rango S y me pides que te compre un plato de ramen! **

**I: No me jodas eh…ummmmm… ****¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**H: Hinata **pronuncio suspirando.

**I: Eso Hinata no me Jodas sabes bien que no puedo entrar a Konoha y he oído que el ramen de hay es muy bueno así que lo quiero probar ve y tráeme uno.**

Lejos se empieza a escuchar una voz llamando a Itachi y este dice

**I: Mañana entrégame mi ramen Hinata.**

**H: Si.**

**I: Adiós, llorona.**

**H: jajaja, Adiós asesino.**

**I: A mucha honra nos vemos.**

Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo y Hinata camino hacia su casa, cuando Itachi se encontró con la persona de la voz

**?: ¿Con quién estabas hablando Itachi?**

**I: No es de tu incumbencia….**

* * *

><p><em>Este fue mas largo que el anterio ojala les haya gustado XD<em>**  
><strong>


End file.
